hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 30 (Fantasy)
Fantasy is the thirtieth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KATHLEEN makes a travelling machine of rubbish. *CHARLI pretends to be a forwards-backwards machine. *KELLIE finds a way to play lots of instruments at time. *CHARLI plays the castanets, a tambourine and a the cymbals. *TIM and Kathleen make a musical merry-go-round. *CHARLI pretends to be a horse from the merry-go-round. *NATHAN makes a dream guessing machine and he tries it on Kathleen. *CHARLI had a dream about a dance land. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a town with no shoe store, a grumpy man (Nathan), a shy girl (Kathleen) and a gardner (Tim) find a new store with somebody never seen before (Kellie), and she sells them magic shoes. Gallery Kathleen S3 E30.png Charli S3 E30 1.png Kellie S3 E30.png Charli S3 E30 2.png Tim S3 E30.png Charli S3 E30 3.png Nathan S3 E30.png Charli S3 E30 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E30.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Engine's running, wheels are turning Jiggling as I go My machine's making sounds, I can travel up and down I'm going fast, I'm going slow. Engine's running, wheels are turning Jiggling as I go My machine's making sounds, I can travel up and down I'm going fast, I'm going slow. ;Body move #01 A forward-backwards way to go Step right up and see the show Press this button and you will see Everything backwards done by me. A forward-backwards way to go Step right up and see the show Press this button and you will see Everything forwards done by me. ;Word play Strum my ukulele, a boom-boom on the drum Hum on my harmonica, like to play each one Crash go the cymbals, I bang my tambourine I'm singing-dancing-strumming-crashing-booming machine I'm the noisiest invention that you've ever seen I'm a singing-dancing-strumming-crashing-booming machine. Strum my ukulele, a boom-boom on the drums Hum on the harmonica, I like to play each one Crash go the cymbals, I bang the tambourine I'm a singing-dancing-strumming-crashing-booming machine The noisiest invention that you've ever seen I'm a singing-dancing-strumming-crashing-booming machine. ;Body move #02 Click, click, clickety-click say the castanets today Click, click, clickety-click say the castanets today Click, click, clickety-click say the castanets in a castanety kind of way. Ching, ching, chingery-ching says the tambourine today Ching, ching, chingery-ching says the tambourine today Ching, ching, chingery-ching says the tambourine in a tambouriney kind of way. Crash, crash, crash say the great big cymbals Crash, crash, crash say the great big cymbals Crash, crash, crash say the great big cymbals in a cymbaly kind of way. ;Making music Round and round on the merry-go-round Round and round and up and down Round and round on the merry-go-round Turn around with me. Round and round on the merry-go-round Round and round and up and down Round and round on the merry-go-round Turn around with me. Round and round on the merry-go-round Round and round and up and down Round and round on the merry-go-round Turn around with me. ;Body move #03 Round and round on the merry-go-round Round and round and up and down Round and round on the merry-go-round Have a ride with me. Round and round on the merry-go-round Round and round and up and down Round and round on the merry-go-round Have a ride with me. ;Shapes in space In my dream machine, dream machine, close your eyes, let go In my dream machine, dream machine, you're free to have a go You can dream about fun and games, sharing with your friends Store your dreams away, imagination has no end In my dream machine, dream machine, close your eyes, let go In my dream machine, dream machine, you're free to have a go. In my dream machine, dream machine, close your eyes, let go In my dream machine, dream machine, you're free to have a go You can dream about fun and games, sharing with your friends Store your dreams away, imagination has no end In my dream machine, dream machine, close your eyes, let go In my dream machine, dream machine, you're free to have a go. ;Body move #04 I had a dream, a really exciting dream A world full of dancing and groovy moves to see There was lots of spinning, jumping to do I'd spend the whole day trying to show them all you. I had a dream, a really exciting dream A world full of dancing and groovy moves to see There was lots of spinning, jumping to do I'd spend the whole day trying to show them all you. ;Sharing stories Watch me go, I'm feeling the rhythm Fast and slow, it makes me so happy. Watch me go, feeling the rhythm Fast or slow, it makes me so happy. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about fantasy Category:Ep about rubbish, trash & junk Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about engines Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about buttons Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about ukuleles Category:Ep about cymbals Category:Ep about tambourines Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about harmonicas Category:Ep about castanets Category:Ep about merry-go-round & carousel Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about dreaming Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about Ellie the elephant Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about shoes Category:Ep about selling & buying Category:Ep about old & new Category:Ep about shyness Category:Ep about grumpy & angry Category:Ep about gardens & gardening